


Café Confessional

by Lanesy



Series: Alliteration [1]
Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanesy/pseuds/Lanesy
Summary: Ramsey goes in for coffee and comes out with a girlfriend.
Relationships: Percival "Percy" King/Ramsey Murdoch
Series: Alliteration [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616806
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	Café Confessional

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Basil!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Basil%21).



> Let us bless my editor who stayed up late to proofread!

“One cup o' coffee.” Ramsey places his hand against the counter and asks the barista. “The hotter the better.”

Another solved case, another six months dinged off of Ramsey's sentence and another overpriced cup of coffee with Percy; it's business as usual. Except Percy's face looks slightly different in a way Ramsey can't quite pin down. Ramsey figures if it is important, Percy will confide in him in due time like she always does. He leans back and takes a small sip. The coffee might as well still be boiling. Ramsey slips it back on the table, content with an excuse to be out of the cell and with some nice company a few minutes longer even if Percy isn't talking.

After a few minutes of quietly enjoying Percy's presence, she suddenly stares straight into Ramsey's eyes. “I believe I have feelings for you.” Percy tone is casual, almost as if she was conversing about the weather. Caught off guard, Ramsey almost spills the coffee in his lap. 

“Eh?” Is all Ramsey can mutter; his little rat brain neurons are too shocked and confused say anything else. Sparks dance across his brain as he tries to determine whether or not this is a dream, they did solve that case awfully quick. 

Percy breaks eye contact to dig something out of her left breast pocket, a piece of paper formerly crumbled and recently folded. Ramsey immediately recognizes it. He does have a literal golden eye for detail. It's a confession letter he drafted in his jail cell a few months ago. Ramsey threw it out when he considered the logistics of having a romantic relationship with Percy and how the higher ups on the force would probably stop them from working together anymore due to a conflict of interest. He long since convinced himself that just seeing Percy on the regular would be enough, so he tossed crumbled it up and tossed it.

“So, how did you get the letter?” Ashamed, Ramsey slumps and weakly grabs his cardboard cup, hoping the warmth would provide a slight distraction from the topic at hand.

“That is classified and do not change the subject Ramsey.” By the subtle furrow of her brow, Ramsey can tell Percy is upset. “Are there any romantic inclinations on your part or is this some sort of farce?” The whole cafe is staring at them now and a random onlooker encourages him to confess, but Percy does not notice. 

“Yeah.” Ramsey closes his eyes and sighs. “I've had 'em for a while now, but figured I'm kinda fine with where we are right now or were at least. I was worried that you would accept then they wouldn't let me see ya anymore and-”

“I believe I have told you many times to strive for the better Ramsey.” Percy shows one of her rare coy smiles as she grabs Ramsey's hand. “If you are interested, I can see if my superiors can make some alternate arrangements can be made for us.”

“And if that doesn't work?”

“Then we proceed as we have before and consider courting when your sentence is over.”

“Alright. Let's give this a shot.” Ramsey stands up. “I am an ugly gerbil faced man with a criminal record but despite that, would you being willing to date me if your tight ass superiors say okay?” He bows. Percy doesn't need to utter a single 'yes' since her smile and slight blush speaks volumes for her.


End file.
